


New Beginnings

by KenaShadow



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Long drives, M/M, Moving to a new house, Original Character(s), Quiet times, Wedding three weeks away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenaShadow/pseuds/KenaShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami and Yugi have things planned and ready, their wedding is three weeks away, everyone's excited and ready for their friends to FINALLY tie the knot! </p><p>Will everything go as planned? Or will chaos and insanity throw a wrench in their careful plans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Started this is 2012 but I wanted to try again and am so far loving how it's coming so far! ^~^ 
> 
> Let me know how I did! Thanks! 
> 
> This is also on my Wattpad (I have the pictures and music that I see fit each chapter) The link will be in my profile(I'll also add my Tumblr as well xD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Redoing this afternoon my first attempt in 2012, Let's see how this goes! ^~^

Holding the cream-colored mug in his pale hands as he approached the wooden dining table, Yami slipped into his chair beside his smiling soon-to-be-husband Yugi and brought the cup to his lips, a sigh of contentment escaping as he gently placed the cup down and blinked his eyes slowly.

His head tilting to the side as something –more specifically a voice- continues to nag at the back of his mind, was he supposed to be listening to something…?

"So Yami, good plan or what?" Joey's voice from across the table snapped him out of the haze he'd slipped into, his violet eyes blinking slowly, his mind tries to draw on the conversation that he'd tuned out in favor of making tea and drew a blank.

"What?" He asked, blinking slowly once more as everyone stared at him blankly.

Everyone rolled their eyes in unison as Yami offered a shrug and leaned back against the wooden chair and popped his back.

"You weren't listening, were you?" Joey accused with a frown tugging at his lips, his arms crossing in front of his chest, his eyes narrowing in irritation.

"Sorry." Yami offered with a sheepish grin, his hands twisting his cup absently as Joey softly snorted and dropped his hands palm down on the wooden table, his lips twitching as he slowly leaned forward and narrowed his eyes again.

"We were talking about the plan. The Plan, Yami. The house plan?" Joey stated exasperatedly, his chin resting on the table now as Yami slowly arched a brow lazily.

"Oh yeah, good plan." He answered with a shrug of his shoulders, returning his attention to his slowly cooling tea; Joey's hand reached forward and pushed his head down before withdrawing and falling back on the table.

"Uh huh… Well, we're all going to start moving our things into the house so by the time you and Yugi have officially 'tied the knot' the house will be fully furnished and ready to go" Joey stated with a grin, his honey-brown eyes gleaming with excitement.

"We won't be there for the first night though" Ryou pointed out with a smile, his eyes focusing on his companion beside him as a soft snort escapes his lips.

"Yeah, we're letting you and Yugi get 'acquainted'" Bakura smirked, lowering his cup down and lacing his fingers together with an arched brow. Yami's eyes narrowed at him with mild agitation as Yugi laughs awkwardly beside him.

"You're so thoughtful" Yami replied sweetly, his eyes rolling as he takes another sip from his cup once again, hooking his foot under Yugi's chair he tugs and smiles when Yugi slides closer to him, he happily nuzzled into his neck and Yami heard him giggle lightly.

"Okay… well, now that's all settled and organized… we're going to get going" Joey said as he stood up, "Come on, guys" he gestured to the group with a wave of his hand, the others rose and made their way slowly towards the front doors, pausing to slip their shoes back on before exiting, Yami waiting patiently for them all to leave their cramped, small, apartment.

"I'm pretty excited" Yugi piped up after the door shut softly behind the group. "A nice big house, living in the countryside, our friends and of course finally being married to you" he expressed softly, lightly nudging Yami with his elbow, a smile on his lips as peaceful silence filled the apartment once more.

"Mm, I especially like the sound of the last part" Yami stated quietly with a smirk as he reached forward and pulled Yugi in for a brief kiss, Yami smiled warmly at him and took a moment to admire Yugi's beautiful amethyst eyes he loved so damn much.

Just three more weeks. Yami reminded himself softly, a grin tugging at his lips as he watched Yugi lazily stretch his arms over his head, his simple black shirt lifting to reveal a small expanse of pale skin, blinking and focusing his gaze on his tea again Yami willed his heart to stop it's sudden frantic beating.

"Whelp, I'm hungry" Yugi announced as he jumped up, his empty cup in his hands. "Want something?"

"No, I'm good" Yami watched Yugi walk away and disappear into the too-small-for-two-people at a time kitchen. "Actually Yugi, Can I have another tea please?"

"Okay~" he sang out.

Getting up and dragging his bare feet across the floor to the faded blue door frame of the kitchen and holding out his now empty, cold cream mug, Yami waited for Yugi to notice. Yugi snatched it up and put it on the laminated bench next to the boiling kettle. He tapped his fingers rhythmically on the bench humming a sweet little tune.

"You're adorable" Yami states with a small chuckle.

"I try" Yugi states with a smile, his gaze focusing on the stove once more.

"I know" Yami states teasingly, his arms crossing in front of his chest.

Yugi swung around with an expression of mock-offense on his face, the grin breaking the composure he was aiming for. "You're supposed to say, 'You don't need to, Yugi. You're just so perfect and wonderful and perfect all on your own'"

"I think you forgot adorable, Little One." Yami teased, Yugi pursed his lips, huffed, and turned around to pour the now boiling water into the mug.

"I'm just playing" Yami said, chuckling softly as he steps forward and wraps his arms over Yugi's shoulders with a smile on his lips.

"Mhm, whatever" he answered pouring the milk into Yami's tea. "Here" He states softly, carefully handing Yami his hot cream mug, he sighs in contentment and presses a kiss to Yugi's temple before stepping back and taking a sip and stepping out of the kitchen to lean against the doorframe.

"Thank you, Yugi. You're so perfect and wonderful. I'd die without your tea making abilities"

"I know you would" he grinned happily, turning towards the opposite counter and beginning to make his a sandwich.

"Yugi?" Yami asked after few moments of silence.

"Yeah?" Yugi asked curiously.

"I want to be married to you now, I'm tired of waiting" Yami stated childishly as he absently turns the mug in his hands, a frown on his lips as Yugi focused his bright amethyst eyes on his before focusing back on his sandwich.

"Me too" he sighed softly and placing his sandwich on a plate and gesturing with his hand towards the worn but comfortable light-blue couch.

"I love you" Yami said softly as he smiled and turned, heading towards the couch and plopping down with a long sigh, Yugi plopping down beside him and placing his plate on the wooden coffee table before reaching for the remote.

"I love you too" Yugi answered sincerely, his voice soft and sweet as a smile spreads across his lips, Yami's stomach tightens and for a moment he feels nauseous. Only Yugi could still do this to him, even after five years of being together, and only Yugi will be able to affect him this way. No matter how many years they spend with one another, it's one of the reasons why Yami loved him so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End! Tell me how I did? 
> 
> See you next time!~


	2. Road Trip of Hell/New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! 
> 
> Chapter three will be out soon!~ 
> 
> I'll follow anyone back on Tumblr or Wattpad!

Yami jammed the last bag into the trunk of the Mercedes Benz Viano, a van that Seto had bought for them for their move, shutting the trunk and moving around towards the front of the van Yami paused at the driver's side and poked his quietly reading cousin.

"You think you'll manage?" Yami asked curiously, arching a brow when Seto only shrugged his shoulders, his ice-blue eyes scanning the page lazily, the sudden sound of feet thundering down the stairs of the apartment complex they'd vacated last, Yami felt a headache forming. Malik jumped the last three steps and came to a halt with a box in his arms, his lilac eyes almost glowing with emotions Yami couldn't pinpoint, his eyes widening when he noticed something very alarming.

Malik's feet seemed unable to stay still for more than a few seconds, Yami groaned and glanced up when two slower sets of footsteps echoed from the same stairwell Malik had just bolted down. Ryou and Yugi paused at the bottom of the steps, a box in their hands and sheepish smiles on their faces, the sound of the right door opening caught Yami's attention as a low snarl filled the night air.

"You gave him sugar?" Bakura all but snarled out, his mud-brown eyes narrowing as silence met his question, Yami moves towards Yugi and takes the box of snacks and arches a brow in question.

"We didn't give him sugar Bakura, he found my stash in the box above the fridge and swallowed them down before we could tug him away. He'll be hyper for a good few hours" Yugi stated quietly, ducking quickly behind Yami when Bakura took an enraged step forward.

"Hours? We won't last with him like this!" Bakura bit out, before reaching forward and taking the other box from Ryou, setting his narrowed gaze on Yami, blinking slowly and shrugging his shoulders Yami turned back towards the van and paused when he came face to face with Seto's narrowed ice-blue eyes.

"Either knock him out or gag him, I won't have a hyper Malik egging on Marik for the few hours I'm driving, he starts singing and I'll kill him. Understand?" Seto stated monstrously before turning and climbing back into his seat and closing his door, Yami sighed softly and moved forward, pushing Bukura back and towards the still open door, gesturing the others in he turned back to his apartment complex one last time before climbing in.

"Ready then?" Joey asked from the passenger side, Yami slipped into his seat beside a lightly-dozing Marik and buckled his seatbelt before glancing up at his blonde friend.

"Yeah, we left a letter with our last payment for this month as well as the keys under the door. Everything ready for us in Kria?" Yami asked, easing into his seat as the car began to move, the rhythmic sound of Joey's fingers tapping on the screen of his phone filling the silence.

"Yeah, moving truck should be there at eleven-thirty, we'll get there are around eight or nine at the latest." Joey said softly, Yami reached forward and tugged Seto's discarded book into his lap, his eyes scanning the title with interest, Reckless was the title and turning it over to read the summary Yami opened it and began to read, the clock on above the radio reading eight o' clock.

Two hours later Yami closed the book and placed it back from where he'd taken it, his eyes scanning the quiet van with interest, Yugi and Ryou were asleep with their heads leaning against one another. Malik's lilac eyes kept darting from side to side as they continued down the near-empty freeway, Bakura and Joey quietly watching the cars pass them by and Marik fingers tapping along the screen of his cell, Seto's attention focused on the road ahead, Yami felt himself relax as he checked the time before allowing himself to drift off, 10:02 the dashboard clock read.

Jerking awake when an insistent finger continued to poke his cheek, Yami opened one eye silently and watched as Marik dropped his hand and indicated with his hands the whole of the van, glancing down at his phone's screen he noticed with an inward sigh that it was only 10:28, glancing back at his frowning cousin Yami

"Why's it so quiet?" Marik questioned a moment after Yami had placed his headphones on his ears, silence met his question and a sigh of annoyance filled the silence around them-

-until Malik began to sing.

"99 Duel Monsters Cards on the wall, 99 Duel Monsters Cards on the wall take one down pass it around 98 Duel Monsters Cards on the wall!" He began, jerking Yugi and Ryou awake, Yami glanced back and felt the headache from before resurfacing as Marik's mouth opened and a spark of mischievousness filled his lavender eyes, his headphones falling to the ground forgotten.

"98 Duel Monsters Cards on the wall, 98 Duel Monsters Cards on the wall take one down pass it around 97 Duel Monsters Cards on the wall!" He chimed back, ignoring the murderous glare Bakura was sending him, Yami quickly averted his gaze to the front when he felt a chill fill the air.

Seto's hands were gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were ghost-white, his jaw working slowly as Marik and Malik's singing filled the once quiet van, Yami jerked when Seto's narrowed gaze landed on him through the rearview mirror.

"I'm warning you now cousin, shut them up or so help me I'll turn this van around and you can forget about moving." Seto stated flatly, Yami relaxed when the narrow gaze was focused back on the road and turned to see Bakura nearly killing Marik with his glare.

"You can't kill them with a glare Bakura" Yami stated with amusement, his gaze focusing on Yugi and Ryou as they attempted to calm a hyper Malik, Bakura's snarl was the only answer he offered.

"Try me. Can I take them out now?" He asked gruffly, his mud-brown eyes flashing as Marik suddenly sppun around from where he'd been leaning against the seat to watch Malik's sporadic 'dancing' to hug the now frowning whitette.

"If it'll shut them up, sure" Seto offered blandly, Yami glanced at the nearly bursting trunk behind his soon-to-be-husband and best friend with a look of pure horror, he glanced at Bakura and groaned softly at the near face-splitting grin on his lips.

"You make a mess back there and I swear Bakura I'll tie you to the roof and hold my breath and hope you fall" Yami stated seriously, his headache increasing when Malik and Marik's singing suddenly stops and silence fills the air, Bakura slips out of his seat and moves towards the back, the only sound being that of everyone's breathing-

-Until Malik starts again, his hands moving to cup both sides of his mouth.

"Because you know, I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble. I'm all about that bass, 'Bout that bass, no treble. I'm all about that bass,'Bout that bass, no tre-" Bakura had stuffed a white ball into Malik's mouth before he could finish the last word, Yami turned when he noticed Marik's mouth opening to mimic his boyfriend's new sing-along, only to have a similar white ball stuffed into his own mouth. Glancing forward Yami grinned when he saw Joey's honey-brown eyes blinking slowly as if trying to understand why it was suddenly silent.

"Is it 'Quiet Time'?" He asked curiously, Yami glanced to his side and noticed Bakura expertly fitting Marik into a straightjacket, sighing and nodding to Joey's question he allowed his head to rest against the cushion of his headrest.

"Longest twenty minutes ever" Yami quietly offered into the peaceful silence, glancing back and nodding when he spotted Bakura fitting Malik for a straightjacket he allowed his body to relax.

They still had twelve hours left, Ra help them all.

~~

Seto silently seethed, his eyes focusing on the digital clock above the radio, it read twelve-ten in red numbers, glancing up at the eighth gas-station they'd stopped at since everyone had passed snacks and drinks around a half hour ago he felt the short leash of his patience shortening further when his friends, boyfriend and cousins made their way back towards the van.

Shutting his book and rubbing the bridge of his nose Seto quietly waited until everyone was inside before starting the van once more, shifting his gaze to his quiet boyfriend Seto felt a small smile spread across his lips, a soundless sigh escaping his lips.

"Did they use the bathroom?" Ryou's soft voice filled the silence, the rustling of someone moving followed his quiet question, Joey leaned forward before he turned half-way in his seat to face the back, a smile on his lips.

"Yeah, the few guys that were in the bathroom were looking at us funny, but whatever" He stated with a shrug, he turned around and focused his gaze on Seto, switching lanes before glancing at his boyfriend Seto arched a brow in silent question. Joey unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned sideways, the sound of bags shifting filling the silence as they shared a look.

Ice-blue meeting honey-brown.

"Sweet tea and something a bit salty" He offered with a shrug, his gaze focusing on the road once more, the soft lips that press against his cheeks drawing his attention instantly, lifting one hand to gently caress Joey's cheek, Seto offered a smile before focusing on his task.

The only sounds filling the van were of bags being rummaged through and the radio that Seto had turned on, the soft piano melody filling air as they continued forward.

~~

Bakura stretched out his sore muscles and unbuckled his seatbelt before tapping Seto's shoulder, pulling over and stretching his arms above his head Seto unbuckled and opened his driver's door, the van still running as Bakura opened his door and stepped out into the humid pre-dawn air.

"You'll be good for two or three hours?" Seto questioned softly as he opened the passenger door and gently tugged Joey out and ran his fingers through blonde hair before moving to the still open door and slipping into the seat that was on Yami's right, the door sliding shut behind him.

"Yeah, let's hope these bastards don't piss me off" Bakura stated gruffly, slipping into the driver's seat and turning on his blinker and merging back onto the empty highway, his attention shifting when he felt fingers gently tug on a lock of his hair, he smirked and focused again on the road when Ryou quietly clicked his seatbelt on and began tapping the screen just above the radio.

Two hours later, Bakura felt a finger jab into the back on his arm; he glanced back and arched a white brow before focusing on the road once more, the GPS's quiet voice fading away as he continued down the empty highway.

"How is it that you still have your license? Or how is it that you have it again? it's slipped my mind" Yugi questioned softly from the middle row, the seating arrangement having changed after their fifteenth potty-break an half hour ago, glancing at the clock Bakura rolled his eyes when he saw it read five-twenty one. Switching lanes before demeaning to answer the question Bakura glanced into the rearview mirror and smirked when curious amethyst eyes watched him, snorting softly he slowly drummed his long pale fingers along the stirring wheel and grinned.

"Well you see; I'm just that good of a driver" He stated blandly, his eyes flashing when Yugi's soft laughter filled the van, the piano music still playing keeping the two sleeping platinum blonde's from waking, Bakura smoothly switched lanes and took the oncoming exit with ease before focusing on his smiling friend.

" You mean you threatened to harm the poor people who work at the VP into not revoking your license" Yugi stated with a smirk on his lips, his eyes shifting to the left when Yami began to shift slightly, Bakura snarled softly and allowed his eyes to narrow in agitation.

"You little brat that wasn't how-" He began, his sentence being cut of when Yami's eyes opened and a smirk played on his lips, fingers running through his tri-colored spiky hair before falling to his side and interlocking his fingers with Yugi's.

"Your right Yugi, you see I was there when he was drugged out of his mind. You remember the stunt he and Marik pulled on Seto when we first moved to Maba?" Yami questioned, watching as recognition flashed in bright amethyst eyes, their grins slowly spreading when Bakura released a low hiss.

"You mean when Marik had covered the entire floor of Seto's new apartment with butter? And how Bakura had left right before Marik had started to grab something that you'd said you'd 'forgotten' in his car?" Yugi chirped happily, his head tilting when Bakura released a low snarl and switched lanes with agitated-jerky movements.

"Oh yes…and how when he returned a good fifteen minutes later-" Yami stiffened when he felt the van jerk to the side lane and a pale hand snake out and grip the collar of his black tank-top with a vise-like grip.

"Shut up or I swear I'll kill you Pharaoh" Bakura snarled out, his eyes flashing as he unbuckled his seatbelt and lunged for his grinning cousin, the commotion waking the two platinum blonde males as well as Joey who had been sleeping since two, Yami ducking the punch and aiming a solid hit for Bakura's chin.

"…Three" Seto quietly began from the back, Bakura pausing only for a second before raising both his fists and slamming them into the top of Yami's head, Yugi and Ryou's attempts of pulling them apart failing a Yami unbuckles himself and easily slams his knee into Bakura's gut, a grunt escaping his lips as he easily slams his cousin into his cushioned seat and jams an elbow into his gut.

"….Two" Seto stated once more, Bakura ignoring his quietly counting cousin…why was he counting again? Bakura snarled when Yami's hands wrapped around his throat and tugged him down, lifting his own hands he wrapped them around his neck and flexed his fingers, his head jerking up when he hears Marik and Malik shifting around in their restraints and attempting to push the white-squish balls from their mouths.

The resonating pop as they hit the van's floor filling the silence as Bakura and Yami stare at one another-

-Until Malik opens his mouth and jerks forward, his lilac eyes wide with horror.

"Save yourselves! Blue-eyes is going to blow!" He exclaimed just as Seto stood from his seat and slowly began to move forward.

"Sweet mother of Ra we're going to die!" Marik exclaimed with a twinkle in his lavender eyes as he too jerked forward before falling back against his seat, he giggled manically when the sound of Seto's knuckles cracking filled the silence, the CD having stopped a few moments after Bakura had 'parked' the van.

"…One" He stated flatly, his eyes focusing on Bakura first before shifting to Yami, the two lowering their hands and bowing their heads.

When faced with the adequately named Seto's-icy-stare-down-into-your-soul-with-the-glare-from-hell glare you had two options: One was remain silent and hope that he wouldn't castrate you or option two was to try to see if he'd accept your apology.

That's what Yami and Bakura chose, they both turned to their quietly fuming cousin the nickname that had stuck was 'Seto's Dragon Rage' and bowed their heads again. Bakura opened his mouth to begin only to have a yelp escape his lips when Seto pushed his head down and quickly tugged the dagger Bakura kept in back pocket before stepping back and gesturing to Joey, glancing up he felt his face drain of what little color it had.

Joey held the suitcase that held all of his daggers and sharp things, including his leather jacket, trench coat and gold jewelry he'd 'borrowed' from his last employer the day before he'd handed in his resignation note and work vest.

"This will be with me until I feel you've earned them back. As for you Yami…" Seto stated monotonously, reaching forward and pushing his head down as well, smoothly tugging the studded belt that was on his hips free and holding it towards Joey's direction.

Yami glanced up and felt a pout tug at his lips when he saw Joey placing the belt beside him and gently tapping the two pouches that contained his Duel Monsters Cards with a fond smile on his lips, Yami felt his eyes narrowing when he spotted his leather bag filled with his games by Joey's feet.

"It wasn't my-" Yami began, wincing when Seto's hand pushed his head down again, Bakura's soft laughter turning into a yelp when his head was pushed down as well.

"Time to switch drivers, we're almost there" Seto stated quietly, turning and moving back to his seat, a smirk curling on his lips.

~~

"We there yet?" Marik asked from the middle row, his head leaning against Malik's as the younger platinum blonde slept peacefully, Yami felt his hands tighten on the steering wheel as he switched lanes and smoothly took the upcoming exit the GPS indicated before focusing his glare on the rearview mirror and grinning when Marik's lips lowered and jutted out in a pout.

"Keep asking me and I'll drive slower" Yami firmly declared, the sun had risen a good hour before and the sudden blast of heat wasn't helping anyone's mood, glancing at the clock and releasing a sigh of relief Yami stretched his back and couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips.

They were only ten minutes away from their new home.

Taking a right and watching as the empty scenery suddenly shifted to small buildings standing side by side and people walking slowly across the sidewalk Yami couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him.

They'd finally arrived in Kria and could almost feel the heat letting up a bit as they continued down the main road, the GPS signaling Yami had to take the next left and then a right before continuing straight, flicking on his blinker he did just as instructed. His eyes widen as they slowly exited the main part of the city and were surrounded by forest, he continued down the road with a silly grin on his lips, absentmindedly drinking from the bottle Yugi was handing him, pausing at the light he glanced straight ahead before focusing on the left.

"Our house is on the left, if we want to reach Domino we just go straight. It's like a ten or fifteen minute drive if I remember" Yami stated quietly, turning his blinker on and easily crossing the lane, his attention drawn to the line of beautiful houses that dotted each side, the GPS signaling that the fourth house was their destination.

"Yaammiiiiiiiii!~" Marik sang out from right beside his ear, Yami flinched and kept himself from reaching back and tugging his cousin's head forward and bashing it into the dashboard, allowing the single small car to pass he easily drove up their slanted driveway and parked the car with a sigh.

"Yes freedom!" Marik shouted from his seat, he pushed the door open and nearly bolted from the van, Marik following and stretching his tanned arms above his head, Ryou coming out last one arm holding an empty bag of trash while the other rub at his eyes.

"Go explore children" Yami stated flatly, leaning his head against the steering wheel and closing his eyes, the sound of Seto and Bakura exiting on the left side filling the silence as the sounds of exicited giggles filled the air.

"You okay?" Yugi asked softly, pressing the cool bottle at the base of Yami's neck, blinking his eyes he slowly sat up and offered a smile.

"Yeah, you get used to dealing with children" He stated lazily, unbuckling his seatbelt he slipped out of his seat and closed his door, blinking when he saw their house for the first time, his exhaustion fading as curiosity took hold. Grabbing a hold of his fiancé's hand Yami took off in a run, easily running up the small pathway and climbing the four stone steps and entering the home, his smile nearly splitting his face at the scene before him.

The floor was polished wooden mahogany brown flooring, the main hallway separating on both sides, the left holding the bare rather large living room with a large fireplace in the center the floor covered in plush white carpet. The right side was also covered with carpet but was barren of anything, the early morning sun bathing the empty space in golden rays, tugging gently on Yugi's hand Yami continued down the hall pausing in the center when he spotted two mahogany doors on either side.

Arching a brow he opened the door on the right first and blinked at the bathroom that greeted him, the checked tiles catching his attention just as much as the pale-blue painted walls, shutting it and opening the other door on the left he felt a snort escape as he came face to face with a closet. Slipping his shoes off he waited until Yugi did the same before closing the door and continuing down the remaining hallway, pausing when he came to the kitchen as was met with six pairs of eyes.

"There are four rooms, each have their own bathroom. We also have an attic that will be converted to a study/library once everything arrives and we're unpacked, now who get's which room?" Seto asked quietly, his arms crossed as silence filled the kitchen, Yami's eyes scanned the empty kitchen and paused at the door that led outside, his head tilting when he saw Bakura take the first step towards the wooden stairs.

"…bye you suckers!" Yami shouted, tugging Yugi forward and scooping him into his arms before hurrying up the stairs, laughing merrily when Marik and Bakura cursed softly before pounding footsteps filled the air, Yami picked the second room on the right side and rushed into it and closed the door.

"Yami…did you suddenly turn from a twenty-year-old to a six-year-old?" Yugi asked with a smile on his lips, Yami stretched his arms out in front of him and grinned when he threw his soon-to-be-husband on their beautifully made king sized bed.

"Nope, I just wanted the better room, how's the bed?" He asked as he moved forward and plopped at the end and grinned when Yugi giggled cutely as he rolled around the large bed, his tri-colored hair sticking out at random points as he continued to roll, his attention focusing the bathroom on the right side of their room.

"If heaven were a bed, this would be it" Yugi stated dreamily, slowly pushing himself back up and grinning at Yami, the shouts from the hall catching their attention for a moment, they nodded to one another in a silent agreement to check their bathroom later.

"You two assholes can't hog two rooms!" Bakura snarled, the sounds of maniacal giggling filling the air, Yami and Yugi glanced at one another and arched mirroring eyebrows.

"Pick a room and let Bakura and Ryou pick one so we can get ready before the moving truck arrives." Seto stated firmly, Yami rose from his 'bed heaven' and moved to open the door; he blinked at the scene before him.

Bakura was glaring at the two closed doors from across the hall, his arms crossed and scowl on his lips.

"We'll pick…the first one!" Marik and Malik stated in unison as the second door opened and a grinning Malik stepped out and dramatically bowed.

"…Alright then now that that's settled-" Seto began, only to pause when Joey's voice came from downstairs and the faint beeping of something outside catching everyone's attention.

"Moving trucks here!" Joey shouted, Yami turned and gestured for Yugi to slip off their bed and move to stop behind him, gesturing for the others to follow they made their way down the wooden stairs and passed through the kitchen and through the hallway towards the open front door, Seto stepping forward and taking the clipboard from the smiling raven-haired male.

"Alright everyone, start packing" Seto stated flatly, his lips turning up in a smirk as seven groans filled the air, they slowly made their way down the stone steps and down the small path and paused in front of the single large moving truck.

Too hot for this Yami groaned, glancing around the group and smiled when he noticed the same thought mirrored on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the end, the song Malik sings was stuck in my head at the time...I could of done better with the singing part but decided to make it short since I wasn't sure how it would go if I made it too drawn out, oh! I have the picture of their house and it's just...Eeep!~ :3 
> 
> See you soon! 
> 
> Side note: Maba and Kria are made up and tthe VP...I don't remember what I had intended for the initials to mean... XD
> 
> Oh! And the stunt Marik and Bakura played may be explained...I don't know how that kept Bakura with his license...I'll edit it when I can update again -~-


	3. ~03~ Meeting the Neighbors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter three! :D So the beginning wasn't supposed to be this long but...it was important so I hope you don't mind!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Dessy-nee owns Ami and Keira, I own Layla and Syn. We both own Kage-kun though xD

A single-high pitched squeal filled the silent two-story home, the eldest of the four paused in flipping the omelet she was currently working on, a snort filling the air as she returns her focus to making breakfast.  The second oldest snarls in annoyance and flips on her side, her body curling into a tighter ball, the third -as well as the one that squealed- oldest happily spins in her spiny chair before focusing her gaze on her computer screen.  The youngest of the four glanced up from the book currently in her hands, her head tilting in curiosity as she glanced at the clock on her bedside table and arched a brow in confusion; it was only eight-thirty in the morning, what caused the squeal?

Rising from her bed and placing her book on the top of her oak computer desk she quietly made her way towards the bedroom at the end of the hall and pushed the door open, slipping in when she spotted a familiar head of crimson hair, closing the door behind her, she quietly moved towards the lit computer on the far side of the room and leans forward to see what had caused the noise.

"Is that what I think it is?" She quietly whispered, jerking back when thin arms wrapped around her shoulders and squeezed before tugging forward, her eyes focusing on the screen before her as quiet laughter shook the frame still hugging her.

'Kuroko no Basket' Season 3 Release Date January 2015: Rakuzan 'Uncrowned Kings' Revealed! Back in August, Crunchyroll announced that "Kuroko's Basketball" Season 3 will return March 2015.

"Yes!" Came the squeal beside her ear, reaching up with her right hand she found the closest lock of hair and tugged gently, pulling back she matched the grin focused on her with one of her own, the snarl of annoyance from the bed closest to the door drawing her attention for a moment.

"That's great Keira-nee, are you coming down with me for breakfast?" She asked, watching as Keira spun in her chair to face her computer once more, her right hand clicking on her mouse before the sound of her fingers flying across the keyboard filled the air, shaking her head fondly she turned and made her way back towards her room, slipping into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

~*~

"Can you believe there's another season? I'm so excited!" Keira gushed out happily, snuggling into the warm covers of her younger sister's bed, said girl glanced up from the towel she was currently using to dry her face, a smile tugging at her lips as she offered a nod.

"Yeah, however that doesn't mean you have to squeal so early in the morning nee-chan" She chided lightly, placing the navy-blue towel back on the hanger behind the door before stepping out and moving towards her bed, Keria childishly stuck her tongue out and shifted until she was sitting up instead of laying down.

"It was either that or running around the house squealing at the top of my lungs, which was better Syn-chan?" Keira questioned mock-seriously, Syn blinked her crystalline-blue eyes slowly before reaching down and grabbing a pillow, blinking in confusion she watched as Syn slowly lifted the pillow up and slowly raised it in the air, her mouth opening to shout-

-only to yelp when the soft pillow smashed into her face, quiet giggling filling her ears as Syn drops the pillow back on her bed and quickly darts for her open door, Keira blinks and smirks when she notices the mischievous glint in familiar crystal-blue eyes.

"Hm...Kuroko no basket for life!" Syn finishes before taking off down the stairs, Keira blinks slowly before dashing out of the room and down the stairs, her hands cupping around her mouth as she answered the shout with one of her own.

"Hell yeah! Kuroko and Kagami forever!" Keira shouted happily, following Syn into the living room before they cut into the dining room and coming to a halt within the doorway of the kitchen, the sudden silence allowing her to hear the familiar snarl and stomping of feet from above, her gaze flicking towards the eldest as the stomps began to echo from the stairs.

"I can't do anything even if I tried, you should know by now that waking Ami is tough.  But waking her with shouting when you know she likes quiet is another matter. Are your teeth brushed?" She asked softly, her onyx searching both of them, Keira offers a nod, and glances at Syn to see her nodding as well, a yelp escaping her lips as she feels a whack at the back of her head, Syn's yelp echoing her own as Ami steps past them and moves towards her seat at the dark-mahogany table.  

"Morning Ami-chan" Kiera rubs at her head as she makes her way towards the table, Syn right behind her as silence fills the kitchen as Ami takes her seat on the left side of the table, her right hand rubbing at her eyes.

"Nice wake-up call I had, can I have my coffee Layla?" Ami asked gruffly, her lightly-tanned fingers carding through her tussled raven-black red streaked strands before falling limply to her sides.

"Teeth brushed?" Layla questioned softly, turning from the stove with two plates in each hand, Keira watches with curiosity as Ami  blinks her half-lidded cerulean-blue eyes slowly, a frown tugging at her lips as the plates are placed in front of Syn and Keira.

"No but I-" Ami began but stopped when Layla held a finger up and turned back towards the stove, Kiera giggled softly as she watched Ami blink her eyes once more before opening her mouth to retort again-

-only to have Layla point towards the nearest bathroom with her free hand while her other held a plate, the air seemed to thicken as silence filled the kitchen once more.

"Brush." Was all Layla offered as she slipped into her seat, Kiera glanced at Syn who sat quietly on her right, Ami and Layla having the two seats on the left of the table, the low growl of annoyance that slipped past Ami's lips had Keira focusing her gaze on her food instantly.

"Lay-"

"Go and brush and I'll have your coffee ready when you're done.  We have new neighbors to go welcome so we don't have all day." Kiera paused with her fork half-way to her lips, her eyes widening as Layla's words slowly filtered in her mind.

"New-" She began, knowing Syn's attention had also been grabbed -if the sound of her fork hitting her plate was any indication-

"-Neighbors?" Syn finished excitedly, Kiera grinned when Layla offered a smile and nod, Ami rose from her seat and made her way towards the closest bathroom, grumbling under her breath all the way.

"Finish and get ready so we can go offer them our welcome" Layla stated as she took another bite of her omelet, Keira glanced to her right and giggled when she and Syn clasped hands and leaned forward, cheeks pressing against one another as they focus on Layla.

"Roger Captain!" They state in unison before separating and digging into their breakfast.

Fifteen minutes later the front door to the two-story home opened and out came a grinning Keira followed by a quietly humming Syn and quiet Layla and Ami.

"Are we forgetting anything?" Ami asked with an arched brow, Keira focused her gaze on Syn and tilted her head to the side, they'd eaten, dressed, fixed their beds so what....

"Kage-kun!" They shouted in unison and turned as one towards the closed front door, cupping their hands on either side of their mouth they took a unified breath and held it for a moment.

"Three" Layla began, tugging Ami down the front steps and towards the end of the driveway.

"Two" Ami offered with a half-hearted roll of her eyes.

"Ka-kun!" Keira and Syn shouted in unison and stepped back from the front door, moving towards the end of the driveway to wait, a single howl suddenly fills the air as if in answer.  Focusing her gaze on the doggy door that lay beside the front door Keira tilted her head once more to the side and giggled when she heard the faint jingle of Ka-kun's tags on his collar fill the house's silence.

The doggy door opened and a large husky jumped from the front steps and came to stop before the group, his tongue lolling and tail happily wagging from side to side, Keira giggled and reached forward to gently pat his head.  

"Off we go?" Layla offered after having patted Ka-kun's head twice, Ami smirking when Ka-kun butted his head against her left hip and offered a happy yip as a greeting.

"You and welcoming mornings with a happy bark and pep in your step.  Will you behave without your leash?" Ami asked sternly, Keira gently ran her fingers through his fur before beginning to move forward, Syn placing a kiss to the top of his head before following with a hop in her step, Layla snorted softly and gestured Kage to follow.

"You know he will so why do you ask everytime?" Layla questions with an arched brow, Keria spins on her heel and giggles when Ami offers a shrug of her shoulders and gently tugs on Kage's left ear before stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"No reason really" She offered with hidden grin as they begin towards the hill and new neighbors.

~*~

"Time to get up and start the day" Yugi chirped happily and pressed a soft kiss to Yami's cheek before shifting to the end of the bed and slipping free from the warm sheets, padding towards the bathroom he closed the door behind him and took a moment to take in the still amazing sight.

After having packed last night and having a simple of Chinese food that Joey had bought and stored in the cooler on their last stop, they'd retreated to their room and had shared a moment of silence, Yami had gracefully rolled off the bed and had tugged him gently towards the bathroom, a smile on his lips as he slowly opened the door.

Both coming to stop when at the scene that met their gazes.

White tiled floor decorated the floor; a strip of white-oak wooden floor leading from the door to the shower that lay nestled in the center of the room, a single tub nestled beside the window was decorated with the same wood on the outside.  A closet lay near the front door and the two polished skin-bowls atop a glass stand, the white porcelain toilet lay nestled on the far wall behind the door caught their gaze for a moment before they'd focused on one another and tiredly moved towards the bed.

Yugi smiled and closed the door softly behind him and moved towards the shower, turning the warm water on he stripped his violet nightshirt and white shorts before stepping under the spray, a sigh escaping his lips as he allowed his eyes to close.

"Did you fall asleep in here Yugi?" Yami's soft baritone voice jerked Yugi from the pleasant daze he'd slipped into, wiping the water from his eyes he turned and offered a happy smile to his soon-to-be-husband.

"No, I was just relaxing is all.  We did a lot yesterday" He offered with a shrug and turned back towards the spray to washout the conditioner in his hair, a yelp escaping him when the cool  breeze filtered across his skin as the door opened and closed, a gasp following when warm hands wrapped around his hips and gently squeezed.

"We do need relaxing don't we? I was wondering if you'd fallen asleep in here. You left bed twenty minutes ago love" Yugi hummed at the warm breath that ghosted across his neck as Yami spoke, his eyes slipping closed as the fingers splayed across his hips began to slide up his front, the chuckle that shook Yami's frame sending a shiver down his spine as he forced himself to focus.

"No I just lost track of time, you did remove your pajamas before getting it right? I don't want to clean water off my floo-" He stopped mid-sentence when a kiss was placed to his neck, Yami's hands paused just under his collarbone and slowly, leisurely began to slide back down towards his hips, Yugi purred softly as he leaned further into the familiar and welcoming touch.

"Relaxing remember?" Yami teased softly as another kiss was placed under his chin, Yugi tilted his neck to one side and sighed contently when Yami began to press kisses to the rest of his suddenly burning skin.

"Sure..." He offered absently as Yami's hands reached his hips and squeezed gently before Yugi felt his body being pulled flush against his fiancé's and a low moan escaped his lips.

"Good Morning love" Yami offered sincerely against his ear before Yugi felt his face being turned upwards and warm lips met his own.

~*~

"Why'd you offer to make breakfast when you normally just drink coffee and read the newspaper?" Joey asked curiously as he watched his boyfriend tug a pan from under the stove, his head tilted when Seto softly chuckled and straightened before answering.

"I felt like it.  Not all of us are incapable of cooking, puppy" Seto offered with a smile on his lips, Joey blinked and felt a grin tug at his lips, he jumped up onto the black-marble counter and allowed his head to rest against the dark-mahogany cupboards.

"True but I like cooking for you guys, ya know?" He offered with a shrug of his shoulders, the sound of the stove starting jerking his eyes open and towards the stove, Seto topped the bottle and placed it back in its spot before turning towards the fridge and opening it.  Glancing inside Joey shook his head fondly at the huge mass of food that filled it, then again he did eat a lot, grinning when a carton of eggs, bacon, and instant pancake mix were pulled Joey watched as Seto began to cook.

The normally closed off CEO of Kaiba Corp. stood before the stove with a simple white t-shirt and black pajama bottoms, Joey slipped from the counter and wrapped his arms around Seto's waist, his head coming to rest on Seto's left shoulder, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Wanna go set the table while I get this? I'm certain the others won't be down for a few anyway, it is early after all." He stated with a lazy wave of the spatula in his hand, Joey snorted softly and pressed a kiss to Seto's cheek before moving back and reaching for the cupboard just beside the microwave, tugging out eight plates and heading towards the dining table that stood on the far side of the kitchen near the door that led to the stairs and upper floor.  Placing the plates around the long gray-black marble table Joey moved back towards the kitchen and quickly grabbed spoons, forks and knives before turning back towards the table and beginning the final process of setting the table.

The smell of food filling the air had Joey gravitating back and grinning happily when he heard Seto's soft humming as he flipped the strips of bacon before shifting to the slowly browning pancake on the comal that was on the farthest burner, Joey watched entranced and amazed as Seto shifted between three of the four burners easily as if he were dancing instead of cooking. The first held the slowly forming scrambled eggs, the second held that slowly cooking bacon while the third held the forming pancake mix, Joey grinned and quickly wrapped his arms around Seto's shoulders before pulling back and heading towards the living room.  

Flipping the TV on Joey plopped down heavily on the leather couch and allowed a yawn to escape, he  had been the first up and had gone with Seto to buy food at six-fifty in the morning when they noticed the empty fridge the night before, grinning he began to flip through channels.

Maybe he'd find his favorite anime show on.

~*~

Shifting restlessly under the warm sheets Malik frowned when Marik only grunted and rolled on his side. Sighing softly he slipped from under the sheets and moved towards the bathroom on the far side of the room and slipped inside, moving towards the left sink he tugged his toothbrush from the small stand and pressed a small glob of toothpaste on it before beginning to brush his teeth.

After five minutes Malik spit the last of his toothpaste out and lazily splashed water onto his face and allowed a sigh to escape his lips when the cool water trickled down his face and neck, a shiver running up his spine.  Splashing water once more before cupping cool water into his hands Malik rinsed the last rements of toothpaste form his mouth before opening the small closet by his sink and tugging out a familiar lilac towel.

"Morning Mal" Marik slurred sleepily as he shuffled into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, Malik lowered the towel after drying his face and turned to his still half-asleep boyfriend, a smile tugging at his lips when Marik childishly began to rub his eyes with his hands.  Laughing softly he stepped forward and gently cupped Marik's face in his hands before pressing a kiss to his chin and exited the bathroom, plopping face-down on their still warm bed with a happy chuckle.

Rolling over until he was on his back, Malik allowed his eyes to close as the sound of Marik brushing his teeth filled the silence of their room, the early rays of sun bathing the room in warmth, tugging the covers over him again until they reached his cheeks Malik allowed the silence to lull him to a light doze.

"You're so very cute when you sleep, did you know?" Marik's voice drifted from somewhere within their room, Malik blinked his eyes slowly and moved to get up from bed, Marik's warm hand on his back as he flipped over stopping him mid-movement.  Long fingers began to slide down his bare back and move towards his shoulders, the other hand joining the first and gently flipped a still half-asleep Malik onto his side with little résistance, Marik's low chuckle drawing Malik's attention from the gentle caress against his skin.

"Shut up.  I can smell food downstairs, come on I'm hungry" Malik stated softly, opening his eyes and stilling at the look that filled familiar lavender, tenderness and love.

"It'll still be there, a few more minutes?" He asked as a smirk began to tug at his lips, Malik blinked and felt a giggle escape his lips before he reached from under the sheets to intertwine his fingers with his boyfriend's.

"Hm...maybe, the sheets are still warm" He whispered softly as he watched Marik slowly lean towards him, his head tilting to the side as warm lips touch the skin and gently press a kiss before licking a trail from collarbone to lips.  Humming in appreciation Malik kissed Marik back and shifted to his side and giggled when Marik came down atop of him,  Marik leaned back and growled softly when Malik pulled back and  leaned forward to return the lick, a purr of contentment filling the room as both flipped on their sides once more.

"Five more minutes" Marik offered with a kiss to the back of his neck, Malik hummed softly and allowed his eyes to close, the familiar warmth and  bare skin touching back skin lulling him once more to sleep.

~*~

Ryou sighed softly into the warmth that surrounded him, nuzzling his face deeper into the familiar scent of mint he allowed himself to relax and drift off again, the arms wrapped around his waist tightening briefly before relaxing.  

"Ry...I smell food" Bakura's gruff voice filled the air, Ryou slowly blinked his eyes and allowed his mind to wake fully before attempting to move from the warmth from his boyfriend, not that he wanted to move right now anyway.

"Food? Now that you mention it..." Ryou blushed when his stomach rumbled loudly as the scent of food wafted into the air, Bakura's chuckle shook his frame and had Ryou giggling softly in return, slowly and reluctantly shifting away he stretched his arms above his head.

"Up we go Ry, I want to get there before Joey eats everything" Bakura stated gruffly as he slipped out from under the sheets, Ryou glanced over and smiled at the gray shirt and black shorts he wore, leaning forward he aimed a smack to Bakura's head before slipping out from under the sheets and heading towards the bathroom, last time he drank water before bed.

Flushing the toilet after finishing his business, Ryou turned towards the skin and moved towards the right one and tugging his light-blue toothbrush from the stand inbetween both sinks, absently dabbing the tip with toothpaste.

"That happened only once you know, he's not that much of a black hole" Ryou stated when he caught Bakura grabbing his toothbrush from the stand and dabbing it with toothpaste, Bakura grunted as he lazily rubbed his eye sleepily.

"Still getting there before it gets cold" He stated blandly before a yawn nearly had him chocking on his toothbrush, Ryou rolled his eyes half-heartedly and focused on his task as Bakura grumbled softly about 'demon toothbrushes' and 'blonde's having black holes for stomachs'' under his breath.

Twenty minutes later -Ryou having to help Bakura brush out his bed-head- and both having to change clothes when a water fight broke out between them when Ryou had accidently splashed Bakura, they made their way down the stairs, pausing at the bottom before opening the mahogany door when two doors opened in unison before closing.

Yami and Yugi came down first and had smiles on their faces.

Marik was pouting as Malik tried to tame his bed-head without a brush, Ryou giggled softly and moved forwards when they reached the bottom of the steps to offer a narrowed-eyes Malik the spare brush Ryou had accidently brought down with him.

"Ry, you're a lifesaver" Malik cooed happily as he began to comb the wild stands of platinum-blonde hair down, Ryou offered a smile as Yugi softly laughed as he moved forward to distract a now twitching Marik, before stepping back and glancing down the short hallway that ended with the door that led to Seto's study/library and a small window that overlooked the backyard.

"Food ready!" Joey's voice echoed through the door, Ryou reached for the knob and pulled it open, stepping into the sun-bathed kitchen he allowed the others to pass before he closed the door behind him.

"Joey!" Malik and Yugi chirped happily before lunging forward and tackling the grinning blonde to the white-tilted floor.

"Morning to all of you, now let's eat before it gets cold alright?" Seto offered as he pulled his seat out and plopped down on it, the rest following in his lead.

Ryou, Joey, Malik and Yugi sitting on the right side while Bakura, Marik, Yami and Seto filled the seats on the left-hand side of the table, the surface filled with plates of food.

"Thanks for the food!" They all said in unison before digging in.

~*~

Watching wide-eyed as Naruto dodges another kiss from Fuka, Yugi shifts his gaze to the rest of his family as they lounge in the living room after finishing their breakfast, the clock above the TV chiming ten o'clock.

"It should be obvious by now, there's in order to her jutsu!" Malik shouts at the screen as another Mouth of the Serpent strikes Naruto and vanishes his clones, Yugi giggled quietly and smiles when Ryou and Joey nod their heads in agreement.

The sound of the doorbell jerking him from singing along to the ending theme, blinking and handing the remote to an eager Malik, Yugi rose from the couch and made his way towards the door, the sound of the opening theme of the next episode jerking his attention as he pulls the door open.

"Start it without me and you pay!" He shouts with his head turned towards his grinning friend, Malik offers a salute before pausing the screen.

"Whatcha watching?" Yugi jerks his head back towards the front door and blinks slowly, his head tilting as four girls and a sitting husky meet him, the one that had spoken offers a smile and pats the dog's head.

"We're you neighbors from just down the hill there. Hello we're the Shimizu sisters" Yugi blinked again when the silver-haired girl offered a smile and bowed her head respectively, the other four including the husky following her lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...for Yami and Yugi...*blushes scarlet and coughs* I think that was my first attempt at a lemon...was it good? lol tell me how I did? Please? :3
> 
> I went into detail about SO MUCH and I love it! :D Oh the bathroom image on the side is what all the bathroom's of the house look like unless I decide for them to color the walls....hehe xP 
> 
> Oh I made a new cover! 
> 
> See you next time


End file.
